Shadows Of The World
by luna-gal246
Summary: The evil wizard Rayne has summoned a great demon to destory all the earth while shadow and friends adventure to the lost drow city of Caberian..now read!
1. Prolouge

Shadows of the Earth

By: Joey (aka shadow! D )

Prologue

The rider rode as fast as possible his horse flying like an arrow off a bow. He looked over his shoulder seeing the three others behind him notching arrows into their bows he then looked forward again as he saw his friend's kingdom, the Kingdom of Faith. The gates swung open he horse fell inside and his friend , King Dranare, walked to him "Hello shadow nice of you to come" Shadow nodded as he watched the three with the bows chasing him shot with arrows from the Elvin archers from the parapets above. He then sighed in relief

"It's good to be back".

The king stood in front of Shadow "So off finding another adventure?" Shadow laughed some then looked at him "No my Friend creating one to the Shadows of the Earth to the lost city of the drow to Caberian." Dranare now stood wide eyed at Shadow "You must be kidding! The drow are murderous beings and you can't do this alone!" Shadow smirked "That is why I have you coming with me! And have you forgotten I'm half drow!"

They set off at once heading into the mist into the horizon...into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 1: Fall of the elves

Chapter 1

Fall Of The Elves

The orcs came through the forest as fast but as loudly as possible and they looked upon the Elvin village charging towards it. They knew this battle as the fall of the elves "Thy dirty elves with their gewd smellin dirty selves they be a dyin tonight!" said the orc leader as he spat curses at the village from a tall hilltop. The Elvin sentries looked upon the oncoming orcs as one of them yelled "INVASION GET TO THE BATTLE STATIONS!" all the elves ran about the old the woman and the children ran inside as the men got their weapons and archers came upon the parapets and shot out as many as they could but they got inside the gates in no time the elves hit them head on and fought for their lives but that was not enough soon the orcs were ablazing the homes and were slaughtering the woman children and old, but one escaped and this was Kulin, the druid.

A few days later Shadow and Dranare came upon a limp figure in the road "its an elf" said Shadow they ran to it as it sat up "w-who are you?" it asked "we are help" said Shadow as he gave him a potion "and who might you be?" asked Dranare "i am Kulin my village was raided a few days back I'm the only survivor of the elves there..." Shadow looked upon Dranare, he had the same disgusted look upon his face as well "Well then how may we help?" asked Shadow calmly

Then the three set off to their adventure for riches for fun and for vengeance.


	3. Mage Outcast

Chapter 2

Mage Outcast

The mage flew from the walls but not by magic... by his kin; for he was young and naive to energetic to sit down to learn any magic but he still found a way to learn it. This mage was different from many for he was an outcast from his kin.

The mage known as Corwin the Mystic walked through the forest fog hoping to find some refuge but he found better a small campfire with three people around he then walked up to it casually and sat down starting to help himself to their food

"HEY!," one of them shouted to catch Cornwins attention," What do you think your doing?" asked Shadow. Corwin looked at him "eating" the three looked at him then took their food back all three kicking him aside "hey all I wanted was to go along with what ever it is you three are doing in the middle of the dragon woods!"

Shadow looked at him confused "dragon woods? You mean that there are dragons here?" Corwin nodded "yes dragons" Shadow looked as a black dragon approached "darn it!" he drew is broad sword and got ready for the fight and Corwin stood behind him as Dranare drew his falcon blade, a long blade that has a razor sharp tip like that of a falcons claw, then the fire burnt low as Kulin shot some arrows into the dragon and then Corwin watched the two brave warriors run into battle slicing the dragon and then the dragon hit Dranare into Corwin and together they hit a tree as Shadow then threw a dagger into the dragons mouth into its brain making it fall limp in front of him. Corwin walked to the dragons head and put his fists on his hips "I knew we could do it!!" Shadow laughed noticing that Corwin soiled himself but said nothing of it for Corwin probably didn't know it so they set off once more into the unknown out of the dragon woods with the black dragon horns with them for proof that Shadow was a dragon bane


End file.
